Wireless communication is widespread. A communication assembly for receiving and/or transmitting wireless signals needs to be connected to a power module to obtain power. The communication assembly and the power module are generally connected through engagements of bumps and slots. However, the communication assembly cannot rotate relative to the power module when the two are engaged. In other words, an angle and direction of the communication assembly relative to the power module cannot be adjusted. As a result, the signal strength cannot be improved by adjusting the angle of the communication assembly when the signal is not good.